Question: Complete the recursive formula of the arithmetic sequence $-16, -33, -50, -67,...$. $c(1)=$
Answer: The first term is $-16$ and the common difference is $-17$. ${-17\,\curvearrowright}$ ${-17\,\curvearrowright}$ ${-17\,\curvearrowright}$ $-16,$ $-33,$ $-50,$ $-67,...$ This is the recursive formula of $-16, -33, -50, -67,...$ $\begin{cases} c(1)=-16 \\\\ c(n)=c(n-1)+(-17) \end{cases}$